1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to navigation systems. More specifically, the field of the invention relates to adapting map data for display on a computing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Navigation systems have become widely used within a variety of devices for acquiring directions and for assisting in travel planning. Such navigation systems typically rely in part on global positioning system (GPS) location and direction information to generate navigation information. Navigation information may typically include maps, directions, and points of interest (POIs). Further, navigation systems may provide the ability to view specific locations along a travel route, to select specific POIs, to adjust a zoom level for display, and so forth.